Aurum
by PocketRamblr
Summary: Midas needs more gold- he knows he does. All his efforts go to alchemy, finding gold mines, and raising taxes. When the sparkle of his treasury attracts a certain god's attention, the king is about to learn to lesson of a lifetime. Lets hope Apollo and Dionysus don't take it too far. Request from retro mania, taken from the original myth and the Lets Pretend version.


**WOOT WOOT What's up guys?**

 **So this story is for Brian over at** retro mania **. He requested a Midas story that involved aspects of the original Greek myth and the** Let's Pretend **version. I hadn't heard the LP version before, but I listened to it and liked it a lot, so shout out to him for showing it to me.**

* * *

King Midas heard the explosion and thought nothing of it.

Well, not completely true- he thought that it was a little early in the day for an explosion, but no matter. That meant he could visit his treasury without worry of hearing it later. Doctor Messar, the royal alchemist, would be bumbling up here any moment to apologize and say everything was all right.

At least he didn't blow things up multiple times a day, usually it was only once or twice a day.

King Midas motioned for the council to prepare for their meeting. The viziers nodded- finishing up the last bit of food, sending the servants out of the room, pulling out maps and deeds.

Doctor Messar ran into the room, hair all askew. Midas wasn't sure if the man would ever grow his eyebrows back.

"I assure you, your majesty" the professor began- "It was only a slight miscalculation-" the man didn't have time to realize several viziers mouthing his words before the king cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know. Have some servants help you clean up the mess and start over." The words weren't unkind, but the Grand Vizier Catalan saw the tightness around the king's eyes. Would this old man ever really unlock the secrets of turning brass into gold?

Once the alchemist left, the King turned to Catalan. "So, on the affairs of my kingdom?"

"Yes, My King. The estimated harvest for this year is-" Midas stopped him.

"I'm more worried about the state of my treasury. If alchemy is not going to be a fruitful search, I need to know my other options to gain more gold."

The viziers stared awkwardly at each other. No one wanted to go first- but no one wanted to make Midas go first either.

The Grand General finally cleared his throat. "We could make a profit in war, My King."

"True, if we win against a rich enemy, any in mind?"

There was not, of course. The kingdom hadn't been at war since Midas's father had been king, and even that was early on his reign.

"Additionally, war is costly in the short term even if we do win, and many lives could be lost." Said Xarnas, the King's personal priest and philosopher.

"Any other ideas?"

Taxes and a search for gold mines where brought up, and when the king gave his permission to search the southern mountains for gold caves, the meeting adjourned.

"Catalan." The king bid as the other men left the room. "I'd like to visit the treasury room with you."

Catalan hated the treasury- the vast hall was deep in the castle, and was only let by a small window. Midas felt the sunlight illuminated the gold. Catalan thought it was to that any man foolish enough to sneak in and commit thievery in the night couldn't find the bounty. Nevertheless, he went with his King.

* * *

Apollo leisurely lay out on his chariot. He hadn't seen his sisters in weeks- which meant he hadn't seen any of her huntresses either. He peered over the side, wondering if he might catch a glimpse of- oh, what was that?

Apollo leaned over the edge of the sun, peering down onto the land. There- by the side of a large white building, was a sparkle of gold. It shone far brighter than mortal gold normally did.

Impulsive as ever, the sun god quickly tied the reigns to the bit on the chariot. It should keep his horses on course for at least an hour. Then he jumped, fading into the sunlight.

Reforming on the ground, Apollo peered through the window where the shimmer had come from.

* * *

Inside, Midas was organizing his gold. There was a mountain for the shiniest, that was placed closest by the window. Then a smaller load that would have to be cleaned later. Piles of coins, walls of stacked gold bars, and some gold artifacts on stands. He wasn't having it counted- he couldn't do it every day- just twice a week and whenever large amounts came in. he would have Catalan count it tomorrow.

* * *

"He counts his gold twice a week?" a very drunk Dionysus asked.

"Yes. Can you believe it?" Apollo asked as he took a sip of his own wine.

"I almost don't, but I learned not to bet against you long ago."

The sun god laughed a laugh almost as bright as his hair. "That's just the odd part, it gets worse!"

"It always does, with mortals" Dionysus refilled his goblet. "Tell me, tell me!"

"If you insist, brother. Well, later, when he couldn't polish his gold anymore, he went upstairs."

"Oh, he didn't try to sleep in his gold?"

"I wouldn't have put it past him- he's probably tried before, and woken up sore. But no matter, he met his daughter upstairs, and-"

"Oh, a daughter. What does she look like?" Dionysus asked.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Too young, too young! Perhaps 8? Still very much under my dear sister's domain. Although…" He trailed off, thinking. "She will grow up to be absolutely stunning, I think. Her hair is honey-light, and she has kind eyes. Perhaps in a decade or so I'll visit her and see. Anyway, you really need to stop interrupting me, or I'll never finish this tale! So, he meets his daughter, who gives him a bouquet of flowers she tended to. All daffodils and buttercups and even some sunflowers. All the yellow gold ones, you see."

"Does he only allow her to grow the flowers of that color?" Dionysus asked.

"Hah, maybe." Apollo shrugged. "But then, he practically threw her gift on the ground! She hinted that she had specifically picked the prettiest ones for him- and he just said they would be nicer if they were made of gold! Gold! What does he expect the poor girl to do, spin it from straw?"

"How utterly ridiculous. She is a woman, a girl! How is she supposed to bring him gold? He should have at least thanked her! I'd hate to be his guest, no hospitality at all!" Dionysus told his wineglass.

"Exactly! He wished all their flowers where made of gold, and this little girl was wise- she pointed out that gold can't live, or breath, or grow, or blossom, or.. or whatever. And he just shrugged her off. He doesn't have an heir, Dionysus. He can't afford to ignore whatever gifts and wisdom his daughter brings!"

"I'd hate to see how your sister would have reacted. Or, fates forbid, if Demeter or her daughter heard him derailing their fruits." Both gods shook to think of whatever the underworlds queen would have thought of for a mortal so foolish to disrespect his daughter and her flowers- they were both in that queen's interest, after all.

"I hope he learns his lesson before he dies." Apollo laughs. "Or, at the least, dies in the summertime and is judged before she gets back!"

"Maybe we should teach it to him!" Dionysus smirks, waving his glass. "Make him see how cold and worthless the metal is compared to family."

Apollo's face became thoughtful. "Maybe we should." He mused.

* * *

 **There will be a part 2, don't worry!**

 **Thanks again for the request,** retro mania **.**

 **Some other notes: if it seems weird that Apollo and Dionysus get so interested in this, the Greek gods were actually all about their worshipers being good hosts and family members (take the hypocrisy as you will.) a lot of the people who get cursed in Greek myths where because they either 1. Were rude to a godling, 2. Were rude to a family member, or 3. Were rude to a guest. Sometimes, all three at once. (looking at you, Tantalus)**

 **also, the reason neither of them say Persephone or Hades's name is because that was taboo- you don't want the queen and king of the dead to notice you. Or in this case, notice the guy you are talking about.**


End file.
